


Marching Together to Victory

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, D-Day, F/M, Soldier!Peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Peeta Mellark is dropped behind enemy lines with the 101st Airborne during the D-Day invasion, but nothing goes as it should. Both he and Finnick are wounded in the drop, but they find refuge with a pair of French sisters.





	Marching Together to Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a photo of paratroopers preparing to jump for the D-Day invasion and this story idea hit me. I wanted to get it out today in honor of the 73rd anniversary of the invasion. Remember the real men and women who put everything on the line to fight for freedom and "march together to victory." I do not know French so if I got it wrong sorry- I got it from Google Translator.

###  **Soldiers, Sailors and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force!**

You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have  
striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The  
hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you.  
In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on  
other Fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the German war  
machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of  
Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world.  
  
Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well  
equipped and battle hardened. He will fight savagely.  
  
But this is the year 1944! Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of  
1940-41. The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats,  
in open battle, man-to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their  
strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home  
Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions  
of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men.  
The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to  
Victory!  
  
I have full confidence in your courage and devotion to duty and skill in  
battle. We will accept nothing less than full Victory!  
  
Good luck! And let us beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great  
and noble undertaking.  
  
  
SIGNED: Dwight D. Eisenhower

* * *

 

It was dark and cold on the plane as they flew over the channel. They were ready for this, they’ve been training for it, however nothing really prepares you for the real thing. The mission had been postponed due to weather, but it wasn’t much better tonight the clouds were low and thick making it hard to see, not that they wanted to see what was coming anyway. Peeta took a deep breath and put his head on the back of his seat, he just one of over a dozen paratroopers in the C-47 that took off from England, set to arrive at drop zones behind enemy lines in France. They were to be the first wave that would take out German defenses and bridges to prepare for the amphibious invasion, but for the 101st it was also the first time they would be in combat.  
  
The engines revved as the sound of anti-aircraft fire filled the air, seconds later the plane jerked side to side. The doors opened giving Peeta a view of the plane next to them going down in flames and the men who were on fire as they jumped from the falling plane. He didn’t have time to think about it, the jump light turned green and his commander yelled for them to go. Peeta followed his best friend, Finnick from their seats to the door, seconds later he was falling through the air. The force of the jump ripped his leg bag from his body, but the remaining pounds of gear stayed pressed against him, at least for a few moments the weight seemed to be less.  
  
The ground got closer and just before Peeta landed a searing pain hurled through his left leg, the landing only caused it to get worse. He needed to get up, get the chute off and figure out where he was, but when he went to stand it was harder than he thought. Blood was appearing through his pants and his leg felt like it was on fire. He forced his body to act and get up but it was the sight of Finnick that really forced him to move.  
  
Finnick was caught in a tree and blood was flowing from an injury in the middle of his body. Peeta could reach his feet, but Finnick would have to move to cut his chute strings and free himself from the tree.  
  
“Finnick” Peeta whispered. “I got you, but you have to cut the strings.”  
  
Finnick tried to focus his green eyes on Peeta, he seemed to come to a bit more knowing someone else was there to help. He moved slowly, but was able to finally get his knife from his belt and reached up to the closest strings of the chute. Peeta braced for the full weight of Finnick’s body, but they both tumbled to the ground.  
  
Peeta stood and looked around; open fields and trees taunted him. He had no idea where they were, or if they were even close to the rendezvous site; one thing he did know, they couldn’t stay here. Finally his eyes found it, the outline of a small darkened cottage. He wasn’t sure if Germans were around, or if there was anyone in the cottage, but he needed to take the risk. “Finnick, we need to get up. There’s a small cottage not far away, we’re going to make a run for it.”  
  
Finnick looked up at his friend, his face looked pale even in the dark. “You go on, I don’t think I can.”

  
“Bullshit. If I go home without you Annie will kill me anyway. We’re going to make it to the cottage and get you fixed up.” Peeta spat back, he wasn’t going to leave him behind.  
  
Peeta stood and pulled Finnick to his feet then draped Finnick’s arm over his shoulders. The pain in his leg shot sparks through Peeta’s body but he couldn’t let that stop him. It seemed like it took forever to get to the cottage, as they got closer Peeta realized he had no idea what he was going to do or say if someone was there. For a moment he hoped it was empty, he could find the medical supplies stuffed in his bag and try to fix Finnick up as best as possible and find others to help.  
  
Just as he formulated his plan a voice cut through the night, “Arrêtez-vous ou je vais tirer.”  
  
Peeta had no idea what they said, but the voice was firm and unmistakably female. He raised his hand on the opposite side of Finnick and turned slightly to see a petite female aiming a bow and arrow at right at him, which she lowered almost immediately. “You’re American.” The woman sounded surprised then burst into action coming towards them, she looked them over quickly then moved to the other side of Finnick. “Come with me, we can help.”  
  
The woman led them the rest of the way to the cottage and opened the door quickly ushering them in before boarding it up. “Prim, I need you.”  
  
Peeta was able to get a better look at the woman, she had dark hair in a loose braid but the ill-lit cottage hid the rest of her features. A girl with blonde hair who appeared to be in her teenage years came from the back. She immediately started looking the men over and began ordering the first woman to get bandages and water, while leading them to a door in the floor.  
  
“It will be safer if you come to the cellar, we can care for you there,” the woman stated as she helped them to down the steps. The moment they were down she fled back up to gather the supplies as the teen girl ordered Peeta to put Finnick on a table. He did as he was told then sat in a chair near him and removed his helmet. His blond curls were matted to his head, but the air felt good.  
  
Peeta watched as the girl started to remove the gear from Finnick to get a better view of his wounds. Suddenly the woman reappeared with the supplies and handed them to her sister. One cloth was placed in Finnick’s mouth for him to bite on as the girl poured water on his now exposed stomach. She took what looked like tweezers and removed a bullet from him then started to sew him up with a needle and thread. Peeta was amazed by the precision they had, it was like he was watching doctors work, but they were both too young to have real medical training.  
  
“Katniss, can you check on the other one? I’ll finish here.” The girl stated.  
  
The woman, Katniss, turned and walked towards Peeta. The lantern she held let him finally get a good look at her and she was beautiful. He long dark hair was matched with gray eyes and looked to be around his age. She sat the lantern down and reached for his the leg of his pants. “I need to look at your wound, Mellark.” He looked at her in confusion. “You are Mellark right?” She asked while pointing to his pack on the ground with his name on the back.  
  
“Yes, Peeta Mellark. That’s my friend Finnick Odair.”  
  
She responded in kind, “I’m Katniss Everdeen and that’s my sister Prim.” Peeta nodded then was hit by another flash of pain as she pushed a cloth filled with something to his leg. “Sorry, it’s medicine. It will help. Looks like the bullet went straight through, you are lucky.”  
  
Peeta nodded again then realized he had no idea where they were. “Can you tell me where we are?”  
  
“We are just outside Sainte-Mère-Église.” She answered.  
  
Peeta pulled a small map from his pocket and looked for it, but Katniss seemed to think he was taking to long and pulled it from his hands. Moments later she handed it back pointing to the area. “So how far are we from here?” Peeta asked pointing to Sainte Marie-du-Mont.  
  
“Not far, 10 kilometers,” she answered. “But you can’t go anywhere now. I will check in the morning, now you rest.”  
  
Peeta started to protest but the scowl she gave stopped him. Instead he asked the question he had from the first moment. “Why are you helping us?”  
  
She swallowed thickly, obviously she knew the risks as much as Peeta. If they were caught all of them would likely be killed or worse. “You are here to free us, yes?”  
  
Peeta nodded his head. “Yes, that’s the plan. Hopefully the others are doing better than we are.”  
  
Katniss glanced back at Finnick who was now being covered up with a blanket. Prim smiled at them, “he will need more care but is okay for now. The sooner we can get him to a hospital the better chance he will have.” She walked to the steps and looked back before closing the door.  
  
“We will take care of you until your men can get here. You should get some rest. I will look after your friend.” Katniss responded.  
  
“Katniss, how do you know English?” Peeta asked, he liked the sound of her voice and wanted to keep her talking.  
  
She smiled at him like it was a fond memory she was recalling. “My father was a British soldier, he met my mother in the Great War and stayed. She was a nurse, that is how Prim was able to help your friend. But they are both gone now, I watch after Prim.”  
  
“You are very strong to do so.” Peeta smiled at her.  
  
When she smiled back he felt his heart soar, if her mother had a smile like her’s it was no wonder why her father stayed.  
  
The sound of the cellar door opening woke Peeta, he didn’t mean to fall asleep. He rushed to Finnick’s side, with a hand on his sidearm, when Katniss appeared he released his breath.  
  
“Sorry, I did not want to scare you. I went out, but there is a lot of gunfire. I am not sure who it is.”  
  
“I can go out and see,” Peeta answered as he grabbed his rifle.  
  
“No, it’s dangerous and you are too injured. Just wait a bit longer.” Katniss looked at him panicked.  
  
“I’ve put you and your sister in danger by being here. Maybe I should go and see who I can find. It will be better for you.” Peeta didn’t want to leave, but he had a duty to be out there fighting. Also the thought of Katniss being hurt caused his chest to constrict.  
  
“You will not let me stop you, will you?” She replied. Peeta shook his head and covered it when his helmet. “At least leave your friend. He is no condition to go. Then you must come back to me.”  
  
Peeta stopped in his tracks, she couldn’t mean to come back to her. It had to be due her not speaking English as much, but she did start to blush as soon as the words left her mouth. Peeta didn’t trust himself to say anything. He was never one to believe in love at first site, but now he was a true believer. It had only been a few hours but he could see staying here with her after the war, that is if they won. Their children could run in the fields no longer red with blood, but green and filled with a peace that was paid for by that blood. Finally he uttered the only words he could. “I promise I’ll return,” and limped past her to exit the cellar.  
  
As he left the house he immediately felt heavy with loss, but this was for the best. Finnick needed more care than they could give, he had to do this for him, and for Katniss and Prim.

It wasn’t long before he came across men from other units, he joined in the fight for the town and by nightfall they had control. Peeta’s injury was worse from being on his feet, after a fight with a commanding officer that he ultimately lost, other men were sent back to the cottage to collect Finnick. He did send a note along letting Katniss now he was alright.  
  
The next day Peeta awoke in a bed at the hospital, Finnick was to one side and relief rushed over Peeta as he knew his friend was safe. A cool small hand touched his arm causing him to look to the other side. Katniss stood beside him with a smile on her face. “Hi.” Peeta croaked out.  
  
“Hello,” Katniss replied. It was at that moment Peeta knew he was never going to say goodbye again.

**Author's Note:**

> The airborne invasion was hampered by the weather and met with anti-aircraft fire causing miss drops all over the French countryside. In spite of the paratroopers found a way to continue the fight and secure the areas they needed to assist the amphibious invasion of the beaches of Normandy. Below is more information about what these brave soldiers did on the day the fought to take France back. 
> 
> http://www.flyingmag.com/aircraft/warbirds-planes-d-day#page-2  
> http://ww2live.com/en/content/world-war-2-21-best-infographics-d-day-normandy-landings
> 
> Arrêtez-vous ou je vais tirer- Stop or I will shoot (At least according to google translator)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Historywriter2007


End file.
